Scarlet Hex
History Early Life Dana was born in New Rochelle, New York on March 6th, 1966. In the hospital during her birth, her mother began to hemorrhage due to a blood vessel bursting within her body, and almost died giving birth to Dana. She grew up never knowing where she had come from at a young age. Her mother apparently abandoned her. She lived in a foster home with two foster parents who loved her and she cared for them just as equally. Dana found out about her abilities to do things other children weren't able to at a young age. She hid this from her parents in fear of what they might do if they found out she was a mutant. Thought it began to become harder due to another power manifesting. One day at school Dana began to hear the thoughts of multiple students in her class within her head, which caused her emotions to flare and the ceiling lights had burst and the windows had unlocked, while desks and chairs within the classroom began to move as if they were alive, and she had passed out bleeding from her nose. When she awoke, she was surprised to see she wasn't in trouble. Though they couldn't explain what happened, they assumed the bursting of the lights caused something to happen to her. After what happened she took time going to the library to find books on similar events. She learned a lot about telepathy and it's possibilities. She self-taught herself the certain possibilities and trained herself to get control. When Dana turned thirteen she started getting worse in school and one day Dana had gotten into a fight with two girls. When punching one of the girls, Dana caused the girl to hit the locker and it caused a dent in the locker. This was the first time she figured out her strength, and she was distraught and afraid of what she had done. When she went home that night she found her parents sitting in the dining room and they called her in. They talked to Dana and told her that they had found out about what happened at school and began to lecture her about her behavior. She was awoken the next morning by her parents and they told her to begin packing her stuff. Dana was angry and confused until they explained to her that they were moving to Midtown Manhattan. She grew upset and stormed to her room and left with no choice, she began to pack her stuff. Manhattan " Shut up, shut up, shut the hell up! " ―Dana to her Father A few months after moving to Manhattan Dana's behavior began to worsen, though she only acted out due to feeling alone, and she took her anger out on her foster parents. She picked up a darker style and began to wear leather clothing and baggy pants Dana sat in her room and had been doing her homework one night, and while her mother was out her father came into her room and confronted her and he began yelling at her. And Dana yelled back, the volume of her voice increasing and telling him to "shut up". He slapped Dana and regretted his actions after. When realizing his mistake all he could do was storm out the room. Dana was shocked and hurt by what he did, and she locked her room door and began to put her clothes into her bag and escaped the house through her window, and ran away from home. She chose to put her mental abilities to test and found a way back to New Rochelle. Dana used her telepathy and influenced the minds of a family to believe that she was their child, and to her surprise, it had worked. She was enrolled in a school through her new family and as time went by Dana began to become happy again. It became known to her that her foster parents didn't care enough to see where she was and if she had been okay, and she told herself it was fine, being used to being abandoned in the past. When Dana turned fifteen she joined the cheerleading team at her school, along with the volleyball team. She had a popular status at school and surrounded herself with many people, and this was only to fill a void due to feeling lonely for so long. Time passed, and Dana discovered a passion for music that she had and began to study the musical art. By time Dana turned sixteen she managed to sing backup for the world-famous musician, Dazzler. Dazzler discovered Dana through one of her shows, Dana had been a big fan of her and she was thrilled when Dazzler invited her up onto the stage. Dana had sung with Dazzler, and she was surprised with Dana's vocal ability. When the show ended Dana made sure to catch Dazzler in the back entrance of the place before she could leave. She asked Dazzler for her autograph, and that had been when Dazzler invited Dana to tour with her and Dana thankfully excepted. Dazzler took Dana to her studio to see what it was like for her producing her music and wanted Dana's opinion on a new song she had been working on. Dazzler left Dana alone to listen to most of her new music. When Dazzler returned she saw Dana in the studio, fooling around and Dana was surprised and quickly apologized, but Dazzler waved it off and allowed Dana to test it. Dazzler asked Dana if she wanted to make an actual track, and Dana was surprised but she accepted because she knew she had always wanted to and Dazzler helped Dana produce her first track. While in the studio Dana seemed to know exactly what it was she wanted, and although she seemed to over-due it sometimes Dazzler helped her fix her errors. They spent several days in the studio, and they had finally finished the track. Dana decided to end her time on tour with Dazzler and thanked her. Dazzler continued on with her tour after letting Dana go back home. Dana was surprised one day when walking down the road and she heard her track playing. She knew it had been Dazzler who did it, and she was happy with it. J.R's Cabaret " If you make it worth my time, i'll make it worth yours.. " ― Dana to Charles Xavier At the age of seventeen, Dana dropped out of school and stopped the damage she had done by leaving behind the family that she manipulated into believing she was their daughter. She then altered the mind of the owner of a strip-club into hiring her and to confirm her fake ID. She worked at the club for weeks to earn money to pay for the apartment she had been living in. Dana became a very favored stripper at the club and even was allowed to sing at times, which only made her performance that much more known. Dana chose the stage name "Crimson". She wears red lingerie and a red mask with black outline to hide her face. One night on stage Dana performed with a number she had been practicing. She strutted out onto the stage and she began dancing seductively before she made her way to the pole. When she reached near the edge of the stage she took a fifty dollar bill offered to her by a man, Charles Xavier. She slid it into her bra and finished her dance routine before making her way off stage. Dana was wanted for a private dance, with the same man who tipped her. She took him backstage and into her private room. She intruded his mind with her telepathy, and Xavier allowed this only to an extreme. The lights were dim in the room, with the surrounding red chairs. Dana turned her back to Xavier and slowly removed her bra. Xavier knew he had to stop himself, and placed a hand on Dana's arm before she told him no touching, and she started to turn around and he projected his thoughts into her mind revealing he was a mutant. Freaked at first, Dana jolted in surprise before pulling her bra back up. Before she could speak again Xavier was already talking and explaining who he was, and how he found Dana. He told her she didn't have to be afraid, and that he had been like her, a mutant. At first, Dana dismissed him and told him to leave before she called the security to come get him. He told her he knew she actually did believe him because he had been in her mind. She had been ready to call security before Xavier told her he lived in a place where there were others like him, and at first, she didn't believe him. He offered to show her, and she was ready to turn it down. He told her it was her choice, that she could see the place and make a choice and she agreed to go with him. Manhattan, New York " How can I ignore what I've done..it makes me feel wrong. " ― " What you've done was for your own survival, Dana. And no one here will judge you for it. You're among people who understand. And care.." ― Dana speaking to Charles Xavier Dana agreed to stay with Xavier and join him. She stayed at the school for three months, and Xavier helped Dana learn more about herself and powers. She met several others students but felt she was being judged by them and distanced herself from others, and tended to herself. In her classes, she was very and interested to learn more about her powers. When Dana first discovered her mystical abilities she wanted to know more, and thanks to Hank McCoy she did. Dana spent much time with Hank and developed a crush on him, and usually flirts with him and he brushes it off in a very professional manner as a compliment to avoid anything more and she's very aware of this. Dana has stayed at the school for a while and is in training as an X-Men member. Metamorphosis Appearance Dana hasn't undergone many changes, though she may change her hair but not much. * Hair: Dana's hair is naturally curly and although she attempts to straighten it sometimes, it never sticks. Dana's hair is originally ginger, although as a child her hair was thinner and darker. As she grew up her hair has gotten softer and thicker, but brighter. Dana cuts her hair to shoulder length often and is currently letting it grow out. * Wardrobe: She has an obsession with denim and never fails to wear a denim jacket, and usually wears jeans. Dana has always been very comfortable with her body and her always worn very exposing shirts from bra-crop tops, short tops, tank tops, to off the shoulder tops. She also usually wears leather and has multiple black leather jackets and tight leather pants. When wearing leather, she usually wears thin black short tops and keeps her jacket zipped up. Dana also has a very distinctive touch for wearing red. When wearing red, she often wears sweaters or turtlenecks. When Dana was "Crimson" she wore red expensive lingerie and maroon heels. As Scarlet Hex Dana feels more comfortable in her suits and always seems level-headed during battle and missions. * Aliases: When Scarlet Hex Dana wears a mask over her eyes, a leather jacket, and her suit is the black and scarlet with unique armor. She wore a similar mask as "Crimson". * Makeup: Dana wears no makeup and tends to always go with a natural look, although sometimes she may wear lipstick. Though when "Scarlet Hex" she wears dark shades to mask herself. Relationships Family * Friends * Enemies * Personality Dana is very passionate, polite, and open-minded. Being afraid of her powers, Dana has some-what shielded herself from others and keeps to herself. Though with this Dana can also be very quick-tempered and rebellious. She is openly spoken and generally speaks her mind and sometimes this causes her trouble. Dana has shown to be very grounded and caring. She is willing to sacrifice herself for her team members, her shared belief with Xavier that mutants will one day be accepted by society helps push this behavior. Due to Dana's uncontrolled powers, most students at the Xavier school have shown to be afraid of her. She is very open to exploring her sexuality. She is very flirty and tends to openly flirt with anyone she finds attractive. She also shows a very fierce loyalty to those she cares for. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers " No need for empathy to tell you're a brilliant mind, and very light hearted. It's endearing.." ― Dana Scarlett ''to ''Hank McCoy The direct species of Dana is unknown, though to what Xavier may call her is a cosmic human. Dana Scarlett is among some of the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics, and psions. Xavier has described her psychic abilities as unlimited. Though not being a mutant, Xavier has stated that if Dana were a mutant she'd be classified as an Omega-Level Mutant, but he has classified her to be an Alpha-Level Telepath due to her non-experience. Dana has many latent undiscovered abilities, which all direct from her past and whoever her parents might be, most likely her father. Xavier has also compared Dana's empathic abilities to her telepathic abilities, also placing them in the class of Alpha-Level. ''When Dana uses her empathy usually a pink glow appears from the area of her heart and light expands over her body to accomplish the feat of channeling emotions, to feel or understand them. When she uses her empathy to attack her target, usually the same movement happens although an orb of energy travels from her body and into her target, to allow them to feel the emotion she projects onto them. Dana has been very open about her control over the mystic arts. She can channel mystical energy from various dimensions. When Xavier saw Dana's first use of her magic he wanted to help her learn more about it. Hank McCoy created a device to discover Dana's true magical source. The device was specific to allow her to see into the dimension of her magic through the travel of portal transportation. The inside dimension appeared a rainfall and lake of water surrounded by trees and a larger land. The water within the place was the color of the stars in the galaxy. This pushed Dana to name the dimension ''"'The Cosmic Plate'"''. Her magic has a unique touch, allowing Dana to manipulate the force of probability. She can interfere with other mutants powers, manipulating them and even temporarily removing them and rendering them powerless or cause attacks to rebound back at the attacker, and this act is not always at her control, it sometimes happens unconsciously when tainted by her empathy. This ability works through the movement of Dana's eyebrow and sometimes the gesture of her fingers. The energy manifests in the form of orange, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes of flickers and bursts of glows and travels from her hands and appears around her target and allows her to disrupt their powers and other energy, which causes her irises to glow orange sometimes. This can also make her cause bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of her powers. She can also affect inanimate objects, by animating them to break, combust, explode, heat up, move and come to life. Dana shows to have a form of sound projection, her voice being able to increase to a certain volume, causing harmful things to happen to others, though limited to only causing their ears to ring. The extent of this ability has not been shown. Dana's skills outside of her physical powers are greater than the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * '''Telepathy': Dana can read and sense another person's thoughts, and communicate with them mentally and affect their mind and thoughts. Dana has said on a capable level she wouldn't be able to reach Xavier's level of telepathy, at least not without his guidance. He has sessions with Dana weekly, to help her apart from his class of other telepathic students, who she also sits among. Dana has been told by the Professor that he has blocked her powers to give her a smaller grasp until she's ready to control them all at once. It's unknown whether he suppressed her latent abilities as well, due to her lesser control over her developed powers. ** * Empathy: Dana can interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. With this ability, Dana has shown more of a grasp, rather than her telepathy. Dana has stated herself that it's not directly her fault to channel the emotions of others, it just happens. Professor X has said that over time she will be able to manipulate the emotions of others, and reminds her that it's only safe to use this ability when in battle. ** * Telekinesis: Dana is currently able to influence, manipulate and move objects with her mind. Dana's telekinesis has been stated by Hank as limitless. She is able to move a truck with just the slightest thought. Dana has said that much like her telepathy, her telekinesis involves her mind, saying that she just thinks of what she wants to do and it happens which still amazes even herself. ** * Mystical Arts: Dana has access to magic through various dimensions, allowing her to use rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and languages to accomplish many effects with her abilities to a varying degree with only her own skill, imagination, knowledge and personal level of power. She has unlimited access to what she is capable of doing with her magic. Though said Dana can draw energy from multiple dimensions, it was learned that she had her own dimension she could access to draw mystical energy. ** * Sound Projection: It's hinted that Dana possibly has control over sound and is able to project sound waves of energy. * Invulnerability: W.I.P Abilities * Singing: Dana's sound projection has nothing to do with her ability to sing. The range of her vocals can only be described as limitless as her powers, even being able to reach the whistle register to a certain peak that can't perceive the human level of sound perception. Dana has a passion for music and when she was fifteen she created her own tracks and sold them anonymously. After Dana received threats she stopped writing music and singing publicly. * Painting: Dana is very skillful at drawing, which could be useful for her in the future. * Acrobatic: Dana has natural control over her body and is a very skilled gymnast. When Dana was going to school before she joined the Xavier institute she was on many teams from, Volleyball to Cheerleading. With her years of training, she has become quite flexible and is able to move her body in multiple ways. Weaknesses